


Fading

by ChloeNicole1912



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Little bit of angst, a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeNicole1912/pseuds/ChloeNicole1912
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having been split from her soul mate, Tauriel is fading fast. Legolas implores the Thorin to take pity on the star crossed pair, but is it just too little too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fading

Legolas simply couldn't believe where he was, or why he was here. If you'd have told him a year ago that he would be in Erebor, begging a hearing with the Mountain King, without having been forced by his father for some diplomatic reason... Heck if you'd have told him that he would be in Erebor at ALL he would have laughed at you. Yet here he was, having been announced, waiting for a hearing with Thorin Oakenshield.

When the king eventually entered the confusion was clear on his face. There was no scheduled meeting with any diplomats from the woodland realm, so the reason for the princes visit was entirely a mystery to him. His two nephews followed him, taking their places either side of the throne, Fili looking and acting every part the king-to-be and Kili... Well Kili was there, which is more than could be said for a lot of the young princes duties. Since the end of the battle and the departure of the men and the elves from the overlook, Kili hadn't quite been himself. His usual easy charm and cheeky grins had been replaced with a dull look in his eye and many a nonchalant shrug. Thorin placed it down to the effects of the battle and the stress of re-building the great dwarf kingdom, but still there was a tiny voice at the back of his mind saying "something just isn't right..."

Thorin sat down on the great throne, and looked down on the elf prince, expecting a haughty look from the boy and a sneer as he relayed his fathers message. What he got, however, surprised everyone in the room, Legolas included.

The elf fell on bended knee and looked up humbly at the dwarf king, before starting his long prepared speech.

"Your Majesty, I thank you for receiving me. I come not as a delegate from Mirkwood, but alone, and begging your mercy for a dear friend of mine, who is in desperate need."

Thorin raised an eyebrow, impressed by the display of humility shown by the usually proud and aloof elf. He bade him stand.

"Who is this friend you speak of? And why would any elf need the mercy of Erebor?"

Legolas took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"Do you remember our captain? Tauriel?" He asked, registering the quiet gasp that came from the dark haired prince, and the concerned look his brother gave him.

Thorin nodded, confusion mounting.  
"The she-elf who helped you capture us. Yes... I remember."

"She also saved your nephews lives, quite a few times by my count! And she needs your help."

Kili listened to this with a mounting sense of dread. Had something happened to her? Was she alright? If anything had happened to her he would personally lead an army of the most ruthless dwarf warriors in his army to avenge her. He dread only free as he saw Legolas' face become even paler than usual.

"Your majesty... She is fading. She is separated from one she loves dearly," his eyes flashed to the dark haired prince, "and her heart and soul cannot take it."

Thorin froze. He knew the answer to his next question, but felt it had to be asked anyway.

"So why do you think her salvation lies here?"

Legolas met Thorins gaze steadily.

"Ask your youngest nephew."

\---------------------

"I didn't do it on purpose uncle! I didn't wake up one day and think "hmm, I know, maybe I'll join souls with an elf" because funnily enough, life is never that simple!"

"It don't matter Kili! You have disgraced the line of Durin, your family nam-"

"I don't care! I'll accept any punishment! Anything! Just please, uncle, please don't let her die! I can save her!"

Thorin met his nephews pleading gaze and sighed. He knew he had no choice. If he allowed the she-elf to fade and die, Kili would never forgive him. He valued his throne and his honour, but his family would always win.

"I will allow it."

Kili looked up in shock, a grin spreading over his face.  
"Y'will?!? Uncle thank you so much you have no ide-"

Thorin held up a hand to silence him.

"I will allow it on the condition that she is your responsibility, and when she is healed she is to be hired as a personal guard to your mother. She will work for her stay and citizenship here, is that understood?"

Kili nodded earnestly.

"You won't regret this uncle! I promise!"

\-----------------

The day Tauriel arrived in Erebor was not a day any dwarf who happened to be in the great hall would ever forget. The young prince, who up until the point had been rather quiet and dejected, was finally acting like royalty, commanding the medical teams and cooks to make sure all was ready for her arrival, and organising an armed guard to escort her to the chambers that had be specially prepared. Kili himself was terrified. He had no idea what kind of state Tauriel would be in when she got here, but from Legolas' report, it would not be good. He couldn't believe it. He thought he had suffered through their separation, but it seemed that she had simply given up on life altogether, which really, really worried him. He didn't imagine her as the type to give up for anyone, much less a small, beardless dwarf. But her soul had bonded with his, and, having found herself unable to focus on work, food or sleep, she had fallen into sickness. A sickness of the heart that can only be cured if one willed it to. Legolas told him that apparently, without her soulmate, she had apparently decided not to try. Kili feared that he might be too late, that he wouldn't be enough to save her, but Mahal be damned if he wasn't going to try his best.

When the elven guard arrived, he caught the first glimpse of his love for over a year. She was thin, too thin, and her skin had turned grey and dull. Her hair was I braided and had lost its lustre, and she wobbled as she walked, her eyes blank. She turned her head, apparently realising where she was, and said, in a small voice, "Why have you bought me here again? Aulë, do you enjoy tormenting me?" And then seemed to lose her balance. Kili rushed forward, and stopped her head from hitting the floor, cradling her face in his hands.  
"Mahal, Tauriel, what have you done to yourself?!" He whispered, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. Her own eyes opened blearily, and looked up at him.

"Your face seems more real each time I dream it..." She murmured, "and yet you cannot be here.... You cannot be here..."

Her words faded as she closed her eyes again, and focused in her breathing. Kili placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before calling the guards over.

"Help me lift her! We have to get to her room now! I'll need water, a nightshirt and some feverfew there upon arrival!" He commanded, as three tall dwarves helped him to lift up Tauriel's prone form. The bystanders in the entrance hall all watched them leave, towards the chambers laid out for the elf maid, with astonishment. Never had many of them seen such a display, and certainly never by an elf. Thorin himself was stood in the shadows, watching the exchange with apprehension. He didn't like having the she elf in his kingdom, but seeing the state she was in, even he was moved to pity.

\-----------

Three weeks later, Tauriel was making steady progress in her recovery. She was still bedbound, as months of no food or sleep had greatly weakened her, but she had colour back in her cheeks, and was regaining the weight she had lost. Her hair had been washed and combed, and braided everyday by Kili, who had barely left her bedside. She was still in awe of his devotion, and his unwavering support as she fought against the darkness that wanted to consume her, and convince her that she was dreaming, and knew she would be in his debt her entire life, which was rather ironic, considering the fact that not too long ago it was he who owed his life to her.

However, she was not used to relying on people, and was still trying to adjust to the constant care.

She reached over to pour herself some tea, but Kili jumped up before she could get even halfway there.

"You lay back down right now! I'll make the tea, you rest!" He said sternly, but not without a small smile. She sighed, and flipped back against the mountain of pillows.

"I've done nothing but rest for weeks! Can't we at least leave this room?" She sighed, taking a sip of the tea from the cup he placed in her hands.

Kili sighed and wrung his hands.  
"I'd love to Tauriel but the nurses say you're still too weak... And I don't want to make you ill again!" He looked up at her with big, sad eyes. "I never want to see you like that again.... I thought I had lost you..." He reached out a hand and gently moved a strand of hair from her face, stroking her red locks as he tucked it behind her ear.

She smiled sadly, and leaned into his touch.

"I am sorry Kili... I am. I never wanted to cause you pain. I just..." She sighed and looked down at the tea in her hands. "I could not face eternity without you. I felt as if my soul had been ripped from my body and everything was meaningless..."

She put the tea on the bedside table and shifted over, creating a space next to her, and patting the sheets.

"Come lie with me? Please? I sleep better when you're near...."

Kili smiled and toed off his boots, and took off his heavy jacket, before climbing into the small space by her side. Lately they had found that if she slept near him, or touching him, her nightmares subsided, and she was finally able to rest. So he gladly snuggled close to her and laid his head on her chest, listening to the sound of her steady heartbeat. She in turn wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his hair, inhaling his scent and sighing contentedly, before falling into a deep and comfortable sleep. Recovery was slow, but she knew that with him there beside her, she would make it. And they would never be parted again.


End file.
